Episode IV: A dark horizon AU
by KingMohatu
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has killed chancellor Palpatine better known as Darth Sidious. As the Republic searches for answers, Anakin who Is still haunted by his nightmares together with the Jedi tries to archive peace in the galaxy and balance to the force.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Star Wars fanfiction,**

 **Hope you like It!**

 **I do not own Star Wars**

* * *

"Chancellor, we have just received a report from master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous"

The chancellor who kept starring at Anakin, stood up from his chair "We can only hope that master Kenobi is up to the challenge". Putting his hand on Anakins shoulder.

"I should be there with him" Anakin spoke angry, the chancellor was like a grandfather to him as Obi-Wan had been a father to him.

"It Is upsetting to me to see that the council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a jedi master?" the chancellor asked leading Anakin with his hand towards the hallway "Walk with me boy".

He had been the chosen one, Obi-wan had told him so many times but still he had the feeling that the jedi kept things from him "I wish I knew" the troubled look on the jedi knights face said enough "More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the council. I know there are things about the force that they are not telling me"

If there was one point in all those years of seeding the fall of the chosen one to the dark side this had to be It and Palpatine knew he had to act "They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. Knowing your power will be to strong to control" Finally they had reached the hallway when the chancellor voice turned different, It turned more demanding "You must break through the fog of the lies the jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the force"

Astonished Anakin faced the chancellor "How do you know the ways of the force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the force... even the nature of the dark side" there still was this demanding tone in the chancellors voice.

" _Did he just say nature of the dark side"_ Anakin thought, "You know the dark side ?!"

"Anakin" the chancellor said looking straight into the jedi eyes "If one is to understad the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow vie of the jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a lager view of the force. Be careful of the jedi Anakin...they fear you and In time they will destroy you. Let me train you?"

" _NO, this can not be true"_ Anakin said as he doubled the distance between himself and the person he had trusted for so long, the person he saw as his grandfather who had been kind to him, had trained him and supported him through the years.

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The jedi are my family"

The chancellor sighed and took a step towards Anakin who was clearly struggling with his feelings "Only throught me can you achieve a power greater than any jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the force, Anakin and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.

" _What did he say...save my wife, How did he know about Padme?"_ the knight thought "What did you say?" he asked reaching for the hilt of his lightsaber.

" _This is taking longer than expected"_ the sith lord thought as he felt his own lightsaber falling into his hands keeping It under his sleeve "Use my knowledge, I beg you..."

"YOU'RE A SITH LORD!" Anakin exclaimed igniting his lightsaber _"I have to kill him, but then Padme dies..."_

"I know what has been troubling you... listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the jedi council! Ever since I've known you, you have been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary jedi... a life of significance, of conscience"

"You are wrong!" corrected Anakin.

the chancellor prepared for what was coming next "Are you going to kill me?" The answer was visible in the eyes of the young jedi knight.

"I would certainly like to"

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger" Palpatine explained speaking with the same tone Anakin had trusted for so long.

His anger was not the only thing that kept Anakin from killing the chancellor, his lightsaber almost touching Palpatine's throat.

" _He can save Padme and the child" a voice said_

" _Kill him, fulfil the prophecy"_ a different voice said, belonging to the person that took him to Coruscant. It was the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn that was speaking to him "You are the chosen one Anakin. _You will bring balance to the force"_

" _Kill Palpatine and Padme dies and you know this Anakin Skywalker the boy that never will be powerful enough to become a dark lord of the sith, as I once was"_ The first voice said again, But It was now Anakin had recognized the voice of count Dooku.

Obi-wan had told him a few times that count Dooku had been the master of Qui-Gon and that after the dead of Qui-Gon the destruction within Dooku had been completed. Soon after he had joined the sith lord Darth Sidious who turned out to be the man that had ruled the galaxy for over a decade.

" _Kill him, I will live Anakin"_ This time his wife had spoken to him and without thinking he went for the strike only to find his attack being blocked by the sith lord who had activated his red lightsaber.

"Then you die" Palpatine shouted.

Far away on the planet of Utapau, Obi-wan Kenobi had succeeded in killing the general of the droid army, General Grievous was dead but his victory was short lived. Seconds after killing the droid general he had felt something in the force, something that involved Anakin and the dark lord of the sith. Closer to where the fight was concurring another jedi to felt the disturbance within the force. It was a korun jedi master bearing the name of Mace Windu.

Master Windu had left the council chamber when the disturbance in the force had been felt. Quickly without knowing It his legs carried him to jedi master Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti.

"We feel It to" Master Fisto had said when he was master Windu approaching.

"It Involves Skywalker and a powerful sith, I sense the chancellor" master Windu spoke realizing his greatest fear had become the truth "We leave for the chancellors office this instant" he turned around spotting Iktotchi master Tiin "Master inform the council that Anakin Skywalker has engaged the sith lord Darth Sidious, Inform the senators to go home and wait till further notice". The master had no chance to react as the other three masters were already out of sight.

"You shall not win boy" the sith lord said as he delivered blow after blow to Anakin who barely could defend himself.

He was able to block every move the sith lord made, astonished by the speed of the older man.

"I see, your anger and hate towards me are strong, give In to the dark side and you may defeat me" a sinister smile was seen on the sith lords face as he played with Anakin. Leaving openings for Anakin only to to attack before Anakin even had the chance to attack leaving the young jedi standing with his back against the wall.

"Fool" from the fingertips of his free hand came from which blue force lighting. Anakin tried to block the lighting with his lightsaber but he was to late. The force lighting covered Anakins body as he gritted his tear and wince.

He had to break free from this lighting and took a hand from his saber to feel the force combine releasing It in a powerful force push which saw the darth lord of the sith fly through the entire room falling on top of his desk.

Anakin quickly came to his feet and lunging towards the sith lords who with use of the force had regained control of his lightsaber igniting just before Anakin had the chance to split his head in two parts. Once again he unleashed some force lighting.

This time the jedi saw It coming and blocked the lighting "You will not succeed" he said putting all strength into the blocking. Being to busy with focussing on blocking the force lighting he saw the incoming attack to late. Jumping backwards he felt unbearable pain as he fell onto the ground. There in front of him lay his entire right leg.

He tried to fight the pain "Well Well I can still help you Anakin"

"NEVER" the boy answered igniting his lightsaber again "You will die"

The master of evil stood over Anakin, and with a wave of his hand the blue lightsaber flew through the room "Sorry boy, but today you die, tommorow Obi-Wan dies and after that all the jedi" he knelt beside Anakin "And when they are all dead I will slowly kill Padme" again he unleashed force lighting from his fingertips. His grin growing bigger and bigger as he heard Anakin scream.

" _You cannot let her die Anakin...Do It for her and the child"_ he thought trying to get his lightsaber back.

"no Anakin, you are only making this worse for yourself" before the unbearable pain he had felt when he lost his leg had returned, his right arm already half gone was now entirely gone by the strike from the sith lords lightsaber.

"I will take your limbs, one by one If you continue resisting me" somehow deep within his body he knew he was lost. He had already lost an arm and a leg to the man he had trusted for so long. A man that lied against him for so long.

Suddenly the sith lord attention turned to the door from which jedi master Windu, Ti and Fisto entered the room.

"Well you will be next" the sith lord said facing his new opponents. It was then Anakin spotted the other lightsaber within Palpatine's sleeve. Reaching It through the force he was able to get hold of the lightsaber, igniting It. Seperating the sith lords upper half from his lower half. Without saying a word the sith lord used his anger to look into the eyes of the man that was about to kill him.

"Maul survived, and I am twice the sith lord he..." There was no chance for him to finish that sentence, a purple lightsaber had impaled the body right trough the heart.

It was the last thing Anakin was able to see, closing his eyes. Hearing the voices of master Fisto and Ti fading as they called his name. It was done the dark lord of the sith was dead Padme was to survive now he had to survive.

"Master Windu, Anakin needs medical attention now" said Master Fisto turning towards from the doorstep. A quick nod from Mace Windu was enough for the jedi master to leave in search for medical aid.

"Stay with us Anakin" Master Ti spoke, her hand controlling his blood pressure "You have done wonderful Anakin. Keep fighting"

And he was planning to keep on the fight. For his wife Padme and there unborn child. For Obi-wan, just to tell him about his marriage with Padme and that he had defeated the sith lord and to thank him for all the years he had spend with them. To become the jedi he had always dreamed. To see the Clone wars end and to start his search for Ashoka telling her that thanks to her he to had been able to defeat Palpatine or Darth Sidious.

"We are losing him" Master Ti spoke as they arrived at the medical center.

"May the force be with you Anakin Skywalker" Master Windu whispered as Anakin brancard passed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**English Is not my native language , sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter have been really busy the last few days.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

As the last air left the chancellor's lungs a shift could be felt in the force. The cloud of the dark side was slowly getting smaller but was not defeated. All the Jedi could feel It, and they knew It. Out there in the galaxy a Sith lord was hiding and off all the Jedi, and only the Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi had known for certain that the remaining sith lord was his nemesis Darth Maul.

On Utapau Obi-Wan had felt the shift, he was relieved with the cloud of the dark disappearing but something else had been bothering him...Anakin ever since the fall of the dark side, Anakin had gone missing from the force. His brother, best friend No what If Anakin had been killed while fighting the chancellor.

Not even an hour after the supreme chancellor had been killed the Jedi had taken control of the republic. Mace Windu was informing every member of the Jedi council about the events that had taken place on Coruscant. The first Jedi to be informed was grand master Yoda, the second Jedi was Obi-Wan kenobi who after hearing the injuries of the man he considered his brother had ordered himself to return to Coruscant, the battle on Utapau had almost been won. Even commander Cody had said so and with Grievous dead the droids would soon be on the retreat.

* * *

Far away from both Coruscant and Utapau on the planet of Mandalore a large man with blond hair entered his office. Not even surprised to see a cloaked person seated behind his desk "Lord" the man spoke before bowing to the cloaked person.

"I sensed a great shift in the force, we must act now If we want to succeed in the plan formed by our master" said the cloaked person as he rose from the chair walking over to the tall man "The time has come".

The tall man nodded as he took his seat behind the desk "The men are ready to serve you, With Grievous and Darth Sidious dead the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems need a leader and that will be you right?".

For a second the cloaked person thought before he gave a firm nod "I will visit them now, They are peril. Prepare my ship, and while I am gone you should visit the cloning facilities on Wayland" his hand handed a small note to the tall man "The Fondor shipyards should finish the first ships before I return, Is that understood Almec?" the man named Almec straightened himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

"It will be done" he answered firm.

Three days It took for Obi-Wan to reach the capital of the republic. His first objective was to see Anakin. As fast as he could he ran towards the healing wing of the Jedi temple. Passing Jedi that congratulated him with the demise of general Grievous. Right now he needed to see Anakin.

Finally he had reached the wing, and that was when he saw him. In a hidden bacta tank he saw Anakin. His new cybernetic arm and leg already attached to his body.

"Never do something like that again without me" the older male spoke putting his hand on the glass as he felt tears rolling down his cheek "Never again Anakin". For hours Obi-Wan had been with Anakin looking at him through the glass. Telling him the stories of their adventures in the Clone wars and from their time as Master and Apprentice. And when he left It was only because he had been ordered to. When Master Windu had informed him of the death he had been given a clear order: Do not talk about this events to anyone, so far only the council knows. Sadly for the council, Obi-Wan knew a person that had the right to know about what happened to Anakin.

"OBI-WAN" Padme exclaimed when she saw the Jedi Master entering her room behind C-3PO embracing him tightly "Something is wrong" she said sadly It had been three days since she had last seen Anakin and he was stationed on Coruscant so something had happened to her Ani. And If she had taken a better look at the Jedi's eyes she could have seen the reason of his visit.

Obi-Wan returned the embrace for a few seconds keeping her tightly against him before leading her to the couch "The council forbade me to talk about It but you need to know" squeezing her hands "Supreme chancellor Palpatine was the sith lord we have been looking for" Padme shook her head, she couldn't belief It "There is more Padme, Anakin found out and fought with him. Defeating him but was critical injured but survived" By now the tears were formed in her eyes "I have seen him and they have already attached a new cybernetic arm and leg to his body" the newly formed tears rolled down her cheek as she returned the squeeze. "I will be with Anakin till he wakes up, and you will see him I promise you that" It was then the senator surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek before putting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Obi-Wan" she whispered "Thank you" maybe Anakin wanted to keep Obi-Wan out of the secret but after this Obi-Wan had to know about them.

"What Is It Padme?" offcourse she was with a Jedi like her husband they could sense when something was wrong.

She took a deep breath before she would tell Obi-Wan the truth "After Geonosis you ordered me to end the relation with Anakin" the Jedi nodded resting his head on her head "On Naboo we married and now I am carrying our child". She closed her eyes ready for Obi-Wan to shout or atleast be angry with them.

He knew they had been lovers even after Geonosis and while fighting on the front he had been protective of Padme. But that they were married for so long was something he did not know and yes the child had to be Anakin's he never had seen the senator with another male. He sometimes even found Anakin with the senator, So many times he had been protecting Anakin when he was last to briefings, council meetings and know he knew why.

"That Is a lot" he said pulling her tighter against him "First congratulations with the marriage and pregnancy" he whispered before releasing her "I will not tell the council, Anakin has to do that himself.

Obi-Wan had stayed with Padme for the rest of the day before returning to the temple. He had promised himself, Anakin and Padme that he would be there when Anakin would wake up. After five days Anakin was taken out of the bacta tank and put on a bed. From the moment he had left the bacta tank he was able to hear things.


End file.
